


Posters Icecream and Armor

by KinkStone



Series: Pharahardt [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, No relationship just a prequle about childhood crush, Other, Tagged as underage just in case, prequle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkStone/pseuds/KinkStone
Summary: Pieces of Fareeha's life before the recall. A prequel to my slow burn Pharahardt fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Reinhardt. You know, I had a poster of you on my wall when I was younger"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha gets that poster

To little Fareeha, Overwatch was everything.

It was the future, her hopes and dreams. To be side by side with her mother, defending justice and the people of the world. What more could she ever want? Fareeha trained as often as she could, grasping every skill she could get someone to teach her. Not that her mother would know all of said skills. It would not look good for the Strike commander and Black watch commander to be killed by the second in command for teaching her daughter how disassemble and reassemble a whole arsenal of guns. Not to mention test fire on the range.

And as much as Fareeha loved to hear stories of those on the field and knew how important it was to learn the history of the organization, and the world that needed it, studies could become so boring. Words began to blur into one giant blob on the page, her mind wandering away from books and out of the window. She could see newer recruits training out in the yard under the strike commander. She would much rather be out there with them then studying.

“And just where has your mind gone? Hmm?” her mother's questioning and a gentle tap on the top of her head had Fareeha stuttering for an excuse. Ana smiled, shaking her head, “I suppose it is not in the books today."

Fareeha smiled, trying to not look as guilty as she felt. Caught again! Ana tried hard to get her to concentrate on all lessons, but it could be hard to get the bright eyed girl to focus. Ana tapped her fingers against the table, humming in thought. They had been in the room all day. It was starting to get stuffy, and even Ana was feeling restless. She watched her daughter pick up the book and try to find where she had left off.

“I’ll make you a deal,” She knelt beside Fareeha, chin resting on her arms, “We go to the gift shop and get some ice cream. Give you a little break, stretch out legs, but when we come back, you get back to studying. Deal?”

“Deal!” Fareeha cheered, slamming the book shut and following her mother out the door.

 

The base Fareeha and Ana lived on was frequented by citizens, so it cashed in by having a gift shop with treats and overpriced merch. Fareeha could always sweet talk (black mail in some cases) Reyes or the Strike Commander into getting her the latest figure or newest pins, but the ice cream her mother would treat them to was her favorite. So many memories around the sweet treat. When she missed her mother while she was away on missions, Jack would buy her one and let her talk about her mother and how she couldn't wait to see her. Reyes had been the recipient of many ice cream sandwiches when he came back from a mission in a bad mood. He could never stay upset, knowing Fareeha had dipped into her allowance to get him one. In the middle of summer, trying to stay cool and avoid training, Jesse would spoil her with one. They usually just talked, but sometimes Jesse would bribe her with another to tell her about the cute new receptionist. Three ice creams later, he would sheepishly bring her back to Ana when Fareeha got a tummy ache. 

Fareeha skipped ahead of her mother and into the gift shop, right to the mini freezer where all the ice cream was kept frozen. She could feel the chill from the glass as she peered in, thinking about wich she wanted. Fareeha picked out a strawberry shortcake bar and ripped open the packaging to dig in. Ana tsked as she turned to pay, teasing her for being so impatient.  While she made small talk with the clerk, Fareeha looked around, scanning to see if there was anything new. A hoodie with the Overwatch symbol, she had three already. Jack Morrisson action figures, had the first edition still in box.

It would be awhile until anything new came in, but she continued to browse, maybe there was something she had overlooked before, or maybe even something she wouldn't mind another of. Then she saw it. Hanging on the wall behind the counter in it’s shiny laminated glory. Reinhardt stood victorious on the battlefield, massive hammer over his shoulder, helmet and armor removed, exposing his form fitting bodysuit. His wide smile shining down captured little Fareeha. She had to have it.

She had met the merry giant many times before and loved his company, but Fareeha had never felt this around him. A warm fuzzy feeling, a slight flush on her cheeks. She quickly looked around, spying where the posters were kept for customers to look through and picked out the prized one.

“Ama! Can I please have this poster!”  Fareeha placed it on the counter and looked up at Ana with wide pleading eyes.

Ana gave her a puzzled look and examined the rolled poster before the clerk pointed out which one it was, “Fareeha, I can get you a picture _with_ Reinhardt, why do you want this one?” 

Words stuck in her throat, why did she want the poster? What possible reason would a young girl want a poster of such a handsome fit man? “For glory!” blurting out a line she heard the giant cry out many times before, “This poster fills me with the glory of bravery and strength!”

Ana smiled, ruffling her daughters hair with a soft chuckle, “Well I suppose I could get him to sign it for you if you want it so badly”

“Thank you thank you thank you!” Fareeha jumped up and hugged her mother, almost forgetting the icecream and nearly smearing it on her.

 

Later that day, Fareeha stood back as her mother hung up the poster above her bed, sticking blue pins into each corner to keep it up. On the bottom corner in large, neat handwriting was Reinhardt's message to the young girl.  
“To Fareeha, May your wings soar far and Glory shine upon you! Love Reinhardt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make a chapter of little Fareeha crushing on Reinhardt cause I thought it would be cute. Those crushes we all had as little kids?


End file.
